Duell auf Mustafar (Star Wars)
Verlauf Nach der Exekution sah Vader seine Frau mit ihrem Schiff auf dem Planeten landen. Padmé, die schockiert über Anakins Wahvorstellungen nach Macht war, konnte ihren Mann nicht mehr als den Jedi erkennen, der er einst war und versuchte vergeblich, ihn wieder zurück zur Hellen Seite zu bringen. Dies misslang ihr aber, als Vader Obi-Wan aus dem Schiff steigen sah. Anakin fühlte sich von Padmé verraten, da er glaubte, sie hätte sich gegen ihn verschworen und würgte Padmé ohnmächtig, bevor Obi-Wan einschreiten konnte. Sein ehemaliger Meister aktivierte sein Lichtschwert mit den Worten, dass er tun werde, was er tun müsse. Daraufhin aktivierte auch Vader sein Lichtschwert und stürzte sich voller Wut auf den Jedi. So brach das Duell zwischen den beiden aus. In der Mustafar-Mine lieferten sie sich einen erbarmungslosen und hitzigen Lichtschwertkampf. Die Gänge der Mine waren nicht sehr breit, sodass ein räumlich stark eingeschränkter Kampf entstand. Zunächst waren sich die beiden Kontrahenten ebenbürtig, keiner schaffte es, den anderen schnell zu besiegen. Vader gelang es im Konferenzraum der Mine, seinen ehemaligen Meister in den Würgegriff zu nehmen. Mit der einen Hand würgte Vader Obi-Wan, mit der anderen Hand verdrehte er sein Handgelenk und versuchte so, ihn mit seinem eigenen Lichtschwert zu töten. Mit einem Tritt gegen den Kopf konnte Obi-Wan sich aber befreien. Beide verloren bei dieser Aktion ihre Waffen und kämpften nun ohne Waffen. Vader auf den Rückengewurfen, als Obi-Wan mit der Macht sein Lichtschwert in seine Hand fliegen ließ und aktivierte. Kurz bevor er aber zum vernichtenden Schlag ausholen konnte, aktivierte auch Vader die Klinge seines Lichtschwertes und wehrte den Hieb seinen alten Meister ab. Sie trugen den Kampf in das Kommandozentrum. Vader und Obi-Wan ließen ihre Schwerter hinter ihren Rücken wirbeln, um so Kraft für einen Angriff zu bekommen, jedoch konnten beide den Schlag des andere abwehren. Mit der jeweils freien Hand versuchten beide ihren Gegenüber mit einem Machtschub durch den Raum fliegen zu lassen. Die entgegengesetzten Kräfte der Machtschübe waren jedoch gleich stark, sodass sich der Druck zu beiden Seiten auswirkte und die Gegner weggeschleudert wurden. Vader war der Erste, der wieder zur Besinnung kam. Mit einem gewaltigen Sprung gelangte er an das andere Ende des Raumes. Obi-Wan konnte gerade so einem Schlag von Vader ausweichen, allerdings traf er den Kontrollcomputer. Dies hatte zur Folge, dass der Hitzeschild der Mine ausgeschaltet wurde. Der Kampf verlagerte sich auf eine Art Vorsprung an der Anlage. Obi-Wan sprang von diesem Vorsprung auf ein paar Rohre. Vader tat es ihm gleich und sprang hinterher. Mit einem gewaltigen Satz verließen beide die Pipeline und kämpften am anderen Ende der Mine weiter. Vader gelang es, Obi-Wan durch einen gezielten Tritt auf einen der Seitenarme der Mine zu befördern. Dieser brach jedoch, als kochende Lava über diesen Arm floss, ab, da der Schutz des deaktivierten Schildes nicht mehr gewährleistet war. Das Bruchstück fiel auf den Lavafluss und trieb mit den beiden auf einen Abgrund zu. Der Arm veränderte seine Position in eine senkrechte Haltung. Kenobi erkannte die Gefahr als Erster. Er schwang sich an einem Kabel von dem Arm ab. Vader griff ebenfalls nach einem Kabel. Beide tauschten nun über der bedrohlichen Lava schwingend Schläge aus. Obi-Wan sah eine kleine schwebende Plattform in der Lava und sprang darauf, um den immer näher kommenden Abgrund zu entrinnen. Im letzten Moment gelang es Vader von dem in den Abgrund stürzenden Minenarm auf einen Lavasammeldroiden zu springen. Beide kämpften unerbittlich weiter: Obi-Wan auf der Felsformation, Vader auf dem Droiden. Mit einem Vorwärtssalto katapultierte Vader sich hinter seinen ehemaligen Meister. Auf engstem Raum versuchten beide ihren Kontrahenten in die Lava zu stoßen, was jedoch keinem gelang. Obi-Wan schaffte es, sich aus der Schlagfolge zu lösen und an das nahe gelegene Ufer des Lavastroms zu springen. Von seinem tiefen Hass und Zorn geblendet, ignorierte Vader die Forderung Obi-Wans, nicht zu springen, da er den Sprung nicht überleben würde. Noch in der Luft trennte Obi-Wan Vaders Beine von seinem Oberkörper. Der schwer verstümmelte Vader fand daraufhin keinen Halt und stürzte den Abhang hinunter, in Richtung der kochenden Lava. Obi-Wan redete noch ein letztes Mal auf Vader ein und zeigte seine tiefe Trauer über den Verlust seines Schülers, der für ihn wie ein Bruder gewesen sei. Danach steckte er dessen Lichtschwert ein und verließ Mustafar, während Vader unter grausamen Qualen verbrannte. Musik Für das große alles entscheidene Duell zwischen Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi komponierte John Williams 2005 während der Postproduktion des 3. Filmes der Trilogie das Stück Battle of the Heroes. es endet genau da wo Anakin am Ende des Duells verbrennt. VOHERIGE SCHLACHT:Mission von Mustafas GLEICHZEITIG: NÄCHSTE SCHLACHT: